Dreams That Will Come True
by FaithfullyMoncheles
Summary: Rachel learns of her NYADA fate, while Finn is there to offer her constant support. The pair continue happily to make plans for their future together until a bombshell is dropped. Big decisions have to be made.


Rachel Berry's alarm clock sounded with the familiar dreaded tune it always did.

6am.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, still half asleep.

It was Thursday.

She almost immediately felt sick to her stomach.

Today was the today she would find out whether or not she had got accepted into NYADA, and Kurt too.

She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, knowing that this day was going to be long and hard.

NYADA were sending emails out to all applicants at 6pm. An email of acceptance or rejection would be sitting in her inbox just tonight. That thought freaked her out more than anything. Her fate was down to an email in an inbox.

After getting ready a lot slower than usual, she heard Finn's truck pull up outside her house.

Finn picked her up every morning and drove her to school with him, but not before stopping at The Lima Bean for their traditional morning Coffees.

"Are you ready, Rach?" Finn called from her front door. He loved having a key to her house on his keychain. He could just pop over whenever he wanted.

"Yeah, just give me a minute!" she responded, staring at herself in the mirror and taking deep breaths.

She met him at the bottom of the stairs and planted her usual morning kiss on his lips.

"Morning" she sighed when she broke off the short, but sweet kiss.

"Morning" he smiled, "Um- these are for you…" he pulled a bunch of roses from behind his back and placed them carefully in her arms.

He watched a smile dance at the corners of her mouth and finally spread into a grin.

"Oh they're beautiful Finn! Thank you! But, what are they for?" she giggled, flattered but confused.

"Well, they're sort of a good luck. You know, for today." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist, "But as I'm sure you know, as everyone else does Ms. Berry, that you getting into NYADA is inevitable. So you don't really need any luck, I guess. So really, they're just to say 'I love you'."

She reached up on her tip toes and mixed her mouth into his, giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you too" she said quietly, after she pulled away from their lengthy kiss.

"Come on, let's go and get our coffee" he smiled, clasping his fingers between hers.

"Ugh, I don't know. I don't think I can keep anything down in my stomach today." She said, turning pale again.

He wasn't surprised at how nervous she was. He knew that this day had been coming for years now, and he needed to be there for her today. No matter what the outcome was, he'd be right there by her side, supporting her.

"Well, you need to eat something, Rachel" he said, locking the door as they walked outside towards his truck, hand in hand.

It was adorable to her how concerned he got when she was worried herself.

He reversed out of the driveway and headed to The Lima Bean, regardless of her previous comment.

After Finn had bought her a coffee, which he ended up drinking after she barely touched it, they made their way to the choir room when they arrived at school.

Whenever they wanted to get away from everything going on outside Glee club, they would just find each other there, planned or not. That room was like a sanctuary for them. A place where when they stepped into, they felt the sense of belonging and family. Like they stepped into a bubble and that bubble protected them from peer pressure and labels and stereotypes. It allowed them to be diverse and different and who they were without anyone judging them whatsoever.

So many great things had happened for them in that one room. Even the air was filled with energy and positivity. Just being in the choir room made Rachel feel a little better.

Normally, Finn would place himself by the drums, coming up with new beats and patterns. But today, he felt like the last thing Rachel needed was him banging the drums loudly.

She sat at the piano flicking through Broadway sheet music, studying each page with concentration.

"Hey, you need to stop being so nervous" Finn said, making his way over to her.

"Why?" she kept her eyes glued to the sheet music, still in deep concentration.

"Because you're the most talented girl in Ohio, and NYADA would be downright foolish if they did not accept you." He sat next to her on the piano stool, pulling her into his chest.

She nuzzled her head into his chin. She felt tears starting to prick her eyes. It bothered her that her nervousness was showing so much, she had promised herself that she wouldn't be hard work today and that she'd carry on as normal.

"I'm sorry Finn. I'm sorry for being a pain, but I just can't believe that." She choked up, turning to face him.

"Believe what?"

"I'm hardly the most talented girl in Ohio." She said, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "There are more talented girls than me in this town, let alone this state. I-I'm just, I'm not ready to give it up, yet."

His heart broke for her. She really didn't realize how amazing of a performer she was, and how extremely and extraordinarily talented she was.

"But Rachel, you know you'll get in…"

"No. I don't actually." She sniffed, "Do you know that Shelby tried to get into NYADA, but didn't? I'm nowhere near as good as Shelby, Finn! If she didn't get in, then there's no chance in hell for me. I just can't deal with the fact that this could all be coming to an end. What am I going to do if I don't get accepted? I have no plans. All that hard work and all those nights when I was alone and sad, but none of it really mattered because I had Barbra and I had Broadway, and that was all I needed to get me by, and make me feel just a little happy. I had some sense of direction, and I had something to work to, so it didn't matter if things were bad at the moment, because I knew that one day, it would all pay off. All those classes and competitions and recitals will be for nothing, and all those times when I chose my dreams over my relationships and my social life. I just can't believe that this is so close to over…"

Her tears had turned into sobs as she struggled through her little monologue. Finn's heart broke even harder as her speech went on. He didn't understand why she didn't see what he saw, and what everyone else in the school saw in her. With every tear that fell from her face, he kissed it away,

"Come here. Let me hold you," he wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her skin softly and affectionately. "Listen. I told you earlier that you're going to be accepted to NYADA, okay? It's going to happen. It's inevitable, Rachel. You want it more than anyone else I've ever met. You want it more than Kurt does, he would tell you that himself. You're so good Rachel. You're so talented. If you don't know that by now, then I am not doing my job of being your fiancée, correctly. I'm supposed to make you feel special and loved. You need to realize that you are one in a million. You're going to be the next Barbra Streisand. You're not going to tell me that the auditors at NYADA are going to turn down a girl who has a resume like you, has the talent you have, and the passion and the drive that you possess?"

"How did I manage to get a guy like you, Finn Hudson?" she snivelled, placing her hand on his face and around the back of his head as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." He said, falling into her eyes helplessly.

The bell rang and brought them back down into reality after their sweet embrace.

"I love you too," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair, "come on, we should go to class. Let's just get this day over with…"


End file.
